Alternate Racial Ability Score Modifiers and Racial Traits
This is a page depicting alternate racial ability score modifiers and racial traits for paizo races. Keep in mind these options might get changed at any point, due to balance concerns. Core Races: Dwarves: * Stoutheart: Not all dwarves are as standoffish and distrusting as their peers, though they can be seen as foolhardy and brash by their kin. Dwarves with this racial trait gain +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, and -2 Intelligence. This racial trait alters the dwarves’ ability score modifiers. Elves: * Attuned to Nature: Having returned to Golarion to reclaim their ancestral homeland, some elves of the Fierani Forest have a closer bond to nature than most of their kin. Elves with this racial trait gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, and -2 Constitution. This racial trait alters the elves’ ability score modifiers. Gnomes: * Artisan: Some gnomes lack their race’s iconic humor and propensity for pranks, instead devoting nearly all of their time and energy to their crafts. Gnomes with this racial trait gain +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, and -2 Strength. This racial trait alters the gnomes’ ability score modifiers. Halflings: * Bruiser: A lifetime of brutal survival, either under the heavy burdens of slavery or on the streets, has made some halflings more adept at taking blows than dodging them. Halflings with this racial trait gain +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, and -2 Dexterity. This racial trait alters the halflings’ ability score modifiers. Featured Races Catfolk: * Wildcat: Some catfolk are far more brawny than their slender kin, and their fur patterns often resemble those of the largest feline hunters: lions, tigers, jaguars, or leopards. Catfolk with this racial trait gain +2 Strength, +2 Charisma, and -2 Wisdom. This racial trait alters the catfolks’ ability score modifiers. Ifrits: * Schemer: Not all ifrits are straightforward in their approach to control others, instead plotting and planning in such a way that their selfish ambitions seem mutually beneficial. Ifrits with this racial trait gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and -2 Wisdom. This racial trait alters the ifrits’ ability score modifiers. * Elemental Mastery (Fire): Ifrit pyrokineticists treat their Constitution score as 2 points higher for all kineticist wild talents and class abilities. This racial trait replaces fire affinity. Kobolds: * Draconic Exemplar: Some kobolds’ draconic lineage is especially strong, mitigating some of their natural weaknesses. These kobolds invariably become the leaders of their tribes or leave their warrens altogether in search of even greater station. Kobolds with this racial trait gain +2 Dexterity and -2 Strength. This racial trait alters the kobolds’ ability score modifiers. Oreads: * Rock Solid: Stalwart and tough, these oreads are able to weather the harshest of conditions. Oreads with this racial trait gain +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, and -2 Dexterity. This racial trait alters the oreads’ ability score modifiers. * Elemental Mastery (Earth): Oread geokineticists treat their Constitution score as 2 points higher for all kineticist wild talents and class abilities. This racial trait replaces earth affinity. Sylphs: * Whirlwind: A rare few sylph are vastly unlike their reclusive kin, channeling the awesome power of the djinn’s destructive whirlwinds. Sylphs with this racial trait gain +2 Strength, +2 Intelligence, and -2 Wisdom. This racial trait alters the sylphs’ ability score modifiers. * Elemental Mastery (Air): Sylph aerokineticists treat their Constitution score as 2 points higher for all kineticist wild talents and class abilities. This racial trait replaces air affinity. Undines: * Stormsurge: Some undines are more akin to a tidal wave than a mountain stream, yet they typically use their strength to better care for and protect their communities than for any personal gain. Undines with this racial trait gain +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, and -2 Dexterity. This racial trait alters the undines’ ability score modifiers. * Elemental Mastery (Water): Undine hydrokineticists treat their Constitution score as 2 points higher for all kineticist wild talents and class abilities. This racial trait replaces water affinity. Uncommon Races Gripplis: * Boggardkin: Almost never the result of a loving union, these boggard-blooded grippli are despised by both of their parent races. They count as both boggards and grippli for any effect relating to race, and gain +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, and -2 Dexterity. This racial trait alters the gripplis’ subtype and ability score modifiers. * Sticky Tongue: Grippli with this racial trait can make melee attacks with their long, sticky tongues as a secondary natural attack. A creature hit by this attack cannot move more than 10 feet away from the grippli and takes a –2 penalty to AC as long as the tongue is attached (this penalty does not stack if multiple tongues are attached). The tongue can be removed by the target or an adjacent ally by making an opposed Strength check against the attacking grippli as a standard action or by dealing 2 points of damage to the tongue (AC 11, damage does not reduce the grippli’s hit points). The grippli cannot move more than 10 feet away from a creature stuck to its tongue, but it can release its tongue from the target as a free action. Gripplis with this racial trait can only have one creature attached to its tongue at a time. This racial trait replaces weapon familiarity. * Terrifying Croak: Grippli with this racial trait gain the following supernatural ability: Once per hour as a standard action, the grippli can emit a thunderous croak. Any non-grippli enemy within 30 ft of the grippli must make a successful Will saving throw (DC 10 + ½ the grippli’s character level + his Charisma modifier) or become shaken for 1d4 rounds. A target that successfully saves cannot be affected by the grippli’s terrifying croak for 24 hours. This is a sonic, mind-affecting effect. Nagaji: * Viperblood: A rare mutation can cause a nagaji to be less physically strong but far more quick and agile than others of their kind. Nagaji with this racial trait gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and -2 Intelligence. This racial trait alters the nagaji’s ability score modifiers. * Nagaji Paragon: Some nagaji are alike unto their creators and masters in ways that inspire awe and sometimes jealousy in their kin. Nagaji with this racial trait count as both nagaji and nagas for any effect relating to race. This racial trait replaces armored scales. Other Races Android: * Powerful Servos: These synthetic beings seem to have been designed for construction or defense, in contrast to the lightweight reconnaissance models most commonly found. Androids with this racial trait gain +2 Strength, +2 Intelligence, and -2 Charisma. This racial trait alters the androids’ ability score modifiers. * Heavy Chassis: Androids with this racial trait have a base speed of 20 ft, but their speed is never reduced by armor or encumbrance. Their heavy frames give them a +4 racial bonus to their CMD when resisting bull rush or trip attempts while standing on the ground. This racial trait alters the androids’ base speed. Ghoran: * Wisdom of Old: These ghoran have been through many cycles of duplication and rebirth, and through their many lifetimes have had more experience than most. Ghoran with this racial trait gain +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, and -2 Intelligence. This racial trait alters the ghorans’ ability score modifiers. Credits Created by Ichthus95.